Nameless AkitoYuki fic
by centi the yaoi hime
Summary: rating just in case...eventually light yaoi Akito X Yuki fic...not sure why. Um yeah please r/r to make centi VERY happy ^_^
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER!!!! OKIES I SAW EVERYONE ELSE DO THESE SO I'M GONNA DO ONE TOO..I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO FRUITS BASKET.BUT ALAS I KNOW NOT THE NAME OF ITS BRILLIANT CREATOR. NEEDLESS TO SAY ITS COPYWRIGHTED STUFF THAT ISN'T MINE SO JUST REMEMBER I TOLD YOU!!!  
  
No Title!!! Lovely Huh?  
  
Yuki stared in the mirror at himself, this creature that he loathed, wondering if he would ever be freed of this wretched curse tat had befallen the Sohma family. It had already happened three times today.  
  
"Silly girl," he thought as he remembered how it had happened first thing that morning. Honda was up getting ready for school, and upon opening the bathroom door, smashed into him, forcing him into that all too familiar form. She apologized while picking up the rodent. Yuki was used to her by now. Somehow she always managed to make him smile.but not today.  
  
Today he had been called to a meeting with Akito at the main house. "Akito," he thought with a shudder. He dreaded seeing Akito more than anything. After all, he was always so violent towards Yuki. He left the solitude of the room and ran into Honda for the fourth time today, taking on his mouse form.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki!" Honda cried out as she scooped him into the palms of her hands. This was a lot, even for her. She looked down at Yuki, affectionately knows as the "prince" by his fans at school. This silly girl was the only outsider who knew the Sohma secret. One by one she had befriended those who were cursed.what was it about this girl? Yuki felt his body as it reverted to its proper form. Honda shrieked and turned away, beet red from the surprise.  
  
"You think she would be used to it by now," he thought, blushing as well while throwing his clothes back on. He gratefully accepted a lunch she had packed and wandered out of the house, not being completely prepared to see Akito.  
  
As he entered the main grounds he stared at the lovely estate. It was large, and natural. The lush vegetation reached out, trying desperately to drown the main house in a sea of green. Even in the beauty of it all, he could feel the uneasiness of his stomach screaming at him. What was it Akito wanted to speak with him about anyway?  
  
All that could be heard was the light tapping of Yuki's feet as he slowly approached the building in which he knew Akito dwelled. "This is it," he whispered as he forced a large lump down his throat. He pushed open the door nervously and removed his shoes as he wandered onto the tatami floors.  
  
Inside was the scent of a hospital. Akito had always been sickly. That didn't mean he was weak mind you. More than once his tantrums had left Yuki in indescribably pain. As Yuki Scanned the room he was surprised when he realized nobody was there. The spot where Akito always rested was merely a pile of sheets, one of the only things in the silent, empty room. What was going on? If Akito scheduled a meeting there would be a meeting.  
  
Yuki sighed as he sat down, wondering what to make of the situation, when he was distracted by a loud crash. It had come from the bathroom. He removed himself from his sitting position as he forced his way through the many mice that always seemed to surround him during times of nervousness. Before he had a chance to realize what was going on, he found Akito collapsed in front of him, blood rushing from the wounds covering his arms. He could only assume they had been inflicted in the process of shattering a mirror that had left a trail of glass strewn across the bathroom floor.  
  
"What's going on!?!" Yuki shouted tautly. Akito lay there, grinning and barely mentally there. Yuki, not really knowing what to do, ran into the other room and began to frantically tear one of the sheets up. "I may not like you" he thought, "but I'm not going to let you die." Yuki's effeminate voice trailed off as he was drown out by the sound of frightening laughter. What was he thinking?  
  
Yuki finished tearing the sheet and ran back to affix his makeshift bandages to the bleeding boy's wounds. Akito had other plans, however. As Yuki's hand approached the open wounds a hand came up and gripped him firmly.  
  
"Don't you want me to die mouse?" Akito's eyes grew wide, as did his smile. Yuki tried to break free, but, as always, he wasn't nearly as strong as him. Akito's free hand reached down and grabbed one of the larger pieces of sharp glass from the mess on the floor. Blood gushed from his fingers as he gripped it tightly and aimed it at Yuki. He was scared now; God was he scared. Even more desperately than before, Yuki tried to break free.  
  
"Don't run away from me!" Akito screamed, bringing the glass even closer to Yuki's face. His anger subsided and his strange smile returned. "You actually thought I'd let you go on pretending to be happy?" he whispered while removing some of the blood from his hand with his tongue. He was, of course, referring to her.the outsider.Tohru Honda. Yuki's wrist was still tight in his grasp, but now he was too afraid to struggle. His entire body would have appeared limp and lifeless had he not been shaking so bad.  
  
Akito pushed himself up and moved behind Yuki, reaching his blood stained arm around the frightened white haired boy, and slid the shard slowly along his cheek.  
  
  
  
JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS.I'm not completely sure what I'm gonna do with this fic or if I'll even finish it. If people actually read it.and if they enjoy it on top of that, review and let me know you actually like it * yeah right.like anyone can find my stuff on this annoying page anyway * Um I was really tired when I started writing this, and am tired right now as well.so don't blame me for bad writing or a weird coupling.I'm thinking I might make this a lil' YAOI with Akito having some very weird ways of ascertaining his sexual desires. Anyway this is a warning for if I write more and you read on.so don't hate me!!! YAOI=MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T FLAME.PLEASE DON'T READ!!!  
  
~Centi  
  
p.s. I'm in no way a Yuki or Akito fan from fruits basket.however I'm no Honda fan either. I only like a character if their name is Kyo, or Aya.so now you know who I really like! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!!!  OKIES I SAW EVERYONE ELSE DO THESE SO I'M GONNA DO ONE TOO….I DO **NOT** OWN THE RIGHTS TO FRUITS BASKET…BUT ALAS I KNOW NOT THE NAME OF ITS BRILLIANT CREATOR.  NEEDLESS TO SAY ITS COPYWRIGHTED STUFF THAT ISN'T MINE SO JUST REMEMBER I TOLD YOU!!!

OH OH!!!!  Just a fair warning, there is **YAOI (boy/boy) **activity working its way into this chapter…*sighs* yeah I know they're short and I just posted it for the first time today and blah blah blah…but I read a few fics and what can I say?  I was inspired so deal with it!!!!

P.S. gomen, I know my chapters are short….GOMEN GOMEN, and gomen for this horrible pairing!

Chapter 2

He was still frozen in place, feeling the pain of it.  A stream of red liquid trickled down his cheek.  Akito slowly lowered his hand and set the shard back on the floor.  "Poor Yuki," he snarled.  "you hate me don't you?  You want me to die.  Poor, poor Yuki all you want is to be happy."  Akito's laugh had now faded into merely a taunting smirk.  Yuki turned his eyes towards the skinny sickly figure.  His black hair had attained some of the blood that had been flowing, there was no way the strength in his grasp could last.  When Yuki got the chance, he would run this time for sure.  Yuki howled in pain as he felt his head being torn back as Akito gripped his hair and forced his face down towards the floor.  Where was this strength coming from?  He was mortified, terrified.  He had always been scared of Akito, but never this much.  "Nobody is allowed to be happy in the Sohma family.  Don't you know what a curse does?  A curse IS misery!  Its not like you are worthy her anyway."  

His words cut deep into Yuki's mind.  He was right.  Yuki was a liar, always hiding himself to be adored, but he was always alone.  He had fooled himself into believing others actually cared, but why would they care for him?  He was a mouse after all.  Although delicate and beautiful, he was unable to ever show his true self.  Perhaps she had been hurt most of all by it.  He'd never really shown her a real smile even.  Yes Akito was right, he didn't deserve her.  How could something like him, a loathsome creature, deserve her?  Yuki now realized one of his hands was free still.  He reached up towards the wound on his face, it hurt like hell.  He would have cried, had he known how, but it was impossible for him now.

Akito grinned in success as he forced Yuki even harder against the floor.  His voice beamed out in anger.  "SAY IT MOUSE!  SAY HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME!  But…you can't.  You can't because you know I'm right."  He leaned down close to Yuki's ear and took hold of it with his teeth, slightly drawing blood.  Upon release he whispered into it.  "Nobody ever loved a mouse anyway."

Yuki was dumbfounded.  Akito was acting so strange, even if the beatings were normal, this one seemed different, more violent somehow.  Akito touched Yuki's silvery hair, discoloring it with the blood on his hand.  The bleeding had slowed, but it was still coming out at a dangerous rate.  He lifted the strands and inhaled deeply the scent of shampoo intermingled with the powerful smell the blood had left behind.  "Ah Yuki," he whispered reaching his hand around the terrified boy's neck, "I love to hate you."

At first Yuki thought this was the end.  He had lost much less blood, but was all the more weak from it.  Akito was going to snap his delicate pale neck.  He closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.  To his surprise Akito leaned in closer and placed his lips upon Yuki's wounded cheek.  Too shocked to speak, all he could do was stare.  Akito backed away, licking the blood from his lips.  "I hate you so much, it makes me want to die," Akito whispered.  "You have the curse of the Jyunishi on you, but you live life running away from it.  Trying to be normal like everyone else.  I don't have that choice to run away from it.  I have to lie here, waiting for my life to end, but you just go on running away."  His hand trailed down Yuki's chest, slowly working to unfasten the buttons holding it on.  "I hate you for it Yuki and you hate me too don't you."

Yuki shuddered once again as he slowly began to register the reality of what was occurring.  It tried to register anyways.  He still couldn't understand WHY Akito was holding him so violently with one hand, and animating soft gentle motion in an attempt to remove his shirt with the other.  "I hate you too," Yuki replied.  Had Akito planned this all along?  He would have continued his sentence had Akito's lips  not forced their way onto his.  He was shocked, to say the least.  Everything was so shocking; he had never even kissed anyone before.  The only person he'd even desired to do such a thing with he couldn't, because every time they got close, he was transformed into a tiny silver rodent.  This was strange, too strange.  What was Akito planning?  

He took in a deep breath, gagging from the lack of air.  Akito once again held the shattered mirror shards but this time he had a new target.  Yuki felt the familiarity of the pain that had subsided in his face transfer to the now bared skin of his smooth back.  The entire time the pain was intermingled with words of hate and soft kisses marking each newly gouged cut with a strange sensation.

"If you hate me," Yuki began, but was once again cut off, this time by a hand trailing down his bare skin towards the base of his spine.

"I told you, I love to hate you!"  Yuki wanted to scream.  Somehow he had found himself in a quite undesirable situation with Akito.  At the same time, there was a strange pleasure derived from it.  He knew now, there was no escaping from it, so he surrendered instead.  He fell to the floor, too weak to hold himself up any longer.  As he turned, he could see Akito staring back at him, still sporting that tormenting grin.  The broken mirror was on the floor with him, but what did he care, he was cut to pieces already anyway.  His eyes were pulled into Akito's who was looming over him, like a shadow, unavoidable.  The robes Akito always wore were falling off, held on by only that band wrapped around his waist…

HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yuki:  How DARE you!?!?!  I wouldn't give in THAT easily, at least not in this situation…

Akito:   heh

Me:      Gomen, I was half asleep when I wrote it!  Erm…besides, its better n everyone else throwing you with baka neko

Yuki:   **~whines~** well…but…maybe I LIKE baka neko better than getting torn to hell!!!

Akito:   heh

Me:      Anyways I promise I'll never torture you with this pairing again…but it seems nobody had done it yet anyways….I WAS ASLEEP, GIVE ME A BREAK!!!  Anyway review and lemme know what ya think so far…and maybe where I should go, cuz I'm stuck!!!

Yuki:    Promise you'll do one with me and Honda-san next…  
Me:      NO!!!  And no Kyou either…he's reserved for either Ayame or ME!!!!  ~erm yeah~  Perhapse all three ~evil grin~  NOW BACK MOUSE BEFORE I FEED YOU TO MY KITTY CAPTIAN JELLYBEAN!

Yuki:    Yes mam…

Akito:   heh


	3. worst of the chapters yetoi poor yuki

Yuki still didn't quite know how he felt about the awkward situation. Akito continued looming over him. A pool of blood had formed around them during their brawl, if you could call it that. A brawl was usually two sided. The entire time it had been Akito, tearing the shreds out of Yuki. He winced slightly as Akito brought the shard across him for the last time, leaving a deep gauge across his chest. It was bound to scar during healing. Yuki wondered if this had been done so that he could no longer hide behind his beauty.  
  
Every time he had convinced himself he understood what was happening as Akito slowly killed him, something strange would emit from Akito.an gentle touch, a soft kiss upon Yuki's open wounds. It was as if he were attaining some kind of morbid sensuality from the whole thing. Akito's hand pressed hard against the new cut on his chest. His face came down upon it as well and he began licking the wounds like some wild anima. The pain had become so strong through Yuki's body that he could hardly feel it any more. All he could feel was the weight of Akito's warm hands removing themselves and coming around his throat.  
  
He could hardly breath through the pressure tightly affixed around his vocal chords. "God I hate you so much!" Akito repeated over again; only this time the line was followed by something more. "I hate you and that make me want you, all of you."  
  
Yuki somehow managed to pull back from Akito, but not enough to stop him from following the sudden jerk. Akito leaned in and this time placed a much more forceful kiss on the struggling Yuki. The mouse nearly gagged as he felt a tongue urging its way into his mouth. Though he struggled part of him rejected the resistance. Part of him longed for more, and that part was now winning.  
  
Yuki fell back in surrender as he instinctually felt his tongue responding following the smooth movement of the foreign object that had entered his mouth. His lack of breath forced him to pull away, as he took in as much air as he could. "Akito" he managed to cough out. He wanted him to know how much he was hated. He wanted Akito to stop, but all that came out was just that, "Akito."  
  
His body ached for more. The strangeness aside, this was the first time his body had ever felt true sexual desires. Akito's hands covered his body, as did his lips. Yuki finally understood.now he wanted to surrender. He wanted to give into the frail but somehow strong body on top of him. He reached his hands towards Akito's gaping wound still gushing from his hand.  
  
Instinct told him to do two things. It commanded him to flee, that was common sense, and it ordered him to stay. Even through the pain he wanted closeness. Akito's robes had slid from his shoulders, baring his upper body completely. Yuki could feel his desires growing, urging him along. (Pardon the major weirdness of this fic, I seriously don't know where its coming from or where its going. Hopefully my evil hand will bring it to a conclusion before it gets too much stranger.GOMEN YUKI-CHAN!) He hated Akito as much as he hated himself, so why was it he wished so much to be overtaken?  
  
Once again the pain reverberated through his body. The glass behind him dug in as Akito ran his tongue down his chest, tracing a stream of blood down towards his bellybutton. He paused and began to kiss again as his hands fidgeted to unfasten Yuki's pants. (Yuki Interjection: What the HELL are you doing to me? Akito: heh Me: Don't worry Yuki, I don't THINK this will go much farther.(hopefully) Yuki felt around numbly, when his hand took hold of a shard. If he had to feel this pain, he wanted Akito to feel it as well.  
  
"You're right," Yuki raised the glass and forced it across Akito's fidgeting hands, "I do want you to die." The hand moved from the pants towards Yuki's hair. Once again he was pulling it tight.  
  
"I'm going to kill you mouse!" he responded. He then came down upon his next. The kissing intermingled with the pain. Yuki's violet eyes began to close as he felt the world around him fading. Was this the pleasure's working, or was he really going to lose consciousness. Akito continued mumbling things but Yuki couldn't make out what he was saying. He spoke too, dumbly, blindly. He'd lost too much blood now to have any semblance of what was going on. Akito approached his face one last time and placed one more kiss on his closed eyelids. It was almost like a victory declaration. "I am going to kill you mou8se." Akito's laughter resided through the house.  
  
Yuki felt a sharp pain in his hands followed by the weight of Akito toppling onto him. Warm liquid surrounded him; was it his or Akito's? The surrender was real this time. Everything faded to darkness as Yuki lost all consciousness.  
  
To be continued???  
  
Me: buahahaha  
  
Yuki: thank GOD, you didn't strip me naked.  
  
Akito: .  
  
Yuki: Akito?-pokes him with a stick-Akito?  
  
Me: Ruh on.  
  
Yuki: what did you make me do?  
  
Me: eh.um.I should go now  
  
Yuki: You didn't!!!  
  
Akito: .  
  
Me: would you rather it be you?  
  
Yuki: no.but -blushes-  
  
Me: you were actually enjoying it, weren't you!  
  
Yuki: .  
  
Me: Yuki and Akito up in a tree.  
  
Yuki: Urusai! Now you OWE me a Honda fic.  
  
Me: can it turn out like this one?  
  
Akito: .  
  
Yuki: NO NO NO! So.what happens next?  
  
Me: do you actually WANT an epilogue?  
  
Akito: heh  
  
Me: shut up, you can't talk  
  
Akito: heh.uh I mean.  
  
Yuki well you can't just leave us hanging!  
  
Me: FINE! Maybe we can arrange that.God have mercy on your soul.  
  
Yuki: you say something?  
  
Akito: no  
  
Yuki: I don't mean you  
  
Akito: .  
  
Yuki: That's better!  
  
  
  
Me: Yeah I'm not sure what just happened, but I guess there might be one more chapter.doesn't really know. If you actually read this far you have some serious issues, and the yaoi stuff is over. Do you really need an epilogue? R/R and lemme know.  
  
~Centi 


End file.
